


attraction

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, andrew is a gay TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 21:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Lasting passion does not come through physical attraction alone."(OR four guys andrew found physcially attractive and one he fell in love with)





	attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I read these books recently and!! wow

**Kevin**

 

Kevin is attractive, and he knows that. It’s evident in the way he carries himself during interviews - head high, eyes glimmering, confidence simply pouring from each word. And when the team gets a photo taken, how he plasters on a smile which pushes dimples into his cheeks, eyes crinkling just the right amount.

Although, there’s a very fine line between confidence and arrogance.

Andrew looks at him. His face is attractive, all edges and shadows falling in the right places, but only when his mouth is shut. His body moves fluidly, trained for Exy, almost elegant in the way he moves. But all elegance and beauty is lost the second he decides to _talk_.

Andrew’s expression is guarded behind his goalkeeper gear, but he still doesn’t let anything slip. Not even when he looks at Kevin and feels something - he’s not sure what - graze at his chest. Kevin takes a shot, eyes shining with hope, and Andrew smacks the ball away.

Kevin makes an angry noise, starts complaining _again_ about how the other strikers don’t help and some bullshit about how he’s _always by himself_ and how Seth needs to _move forwards …_

Kevin is arrogant on stage, but he’s downright insufferable at all other times.

That little flutter of attraction is gone by the time Kevin turns back around.

 

**Seth**

 

The first time he sets eyes on Seth Gordon - _really_ sets eyes on him, without meds tangling his thoughts together - Andrew doesn’t think much of him. His personality is so venomous it seems painful. His scowl is always so twisted, as if he’s eaten something unpleasant and can’t get the taste from his tongue. 

If Andrew cared enough to overthink it, he would think it’s a waste of a nice face.

(He doesn’t care enough to overthink it.)

Andrew does look, though, because he can do what he likes. He looks at the ripple of Seth’s back muscles as he benches an impressive amount, at the way his jaw works whenever he’s angry, at the frustration constantly stewing in his eyes. That heat is almost attractive.

Andrew doesn’t linger on it, though. Any of Seth’s magnetic qualities are promptly drowned out by his unfortunate personality.

It also happens that Seth is homophobic and as straight as can be, infatuated with Allison's ass (and not just Allison - Andrew catches him eyeing Renee one evening, and it is then that Andrew tries his very hardest not to imbed a knife in his windpipe).

When he dies, Andrew doesn’t really mind.

 

**Matt**

 

Andrew doesn’t care about Matt Boyd - he’s weak, broken, nothing but a danger to Aaron’s addictions. 

However, Andrew doesn’t hate the broadness of his shoulders and chest, the swell of his biceps. There’s something satisfying about his strength. 

“You’re coming to Colombia with us on Friday.” Andrew tells him this, offering no other option, but Matt doesn’t seem to need one.

“Sure. Okay.”

And there is his problem - he’s far too nice. Boring. Nothing about him which captivates Andrew’s interest at all, maybe with the exception of his arms, but nice arms are common among athletes. Matt Boyd is easily replaceable.

Andrew takes an extra second to watch the kind, hopeful smile with curls at the corner of Matt’s mouth.

They take Matt to Colombia, and he never smiles at Andrew ever again.

 

**Roland**

 

Why he finds Roland attractive, he doesn’t know. He’s just Roland, a bartender with floppy hair and straight teeth and nice arms.

There are a few good things about him - he never disobeys the ‘no’, he’s happy to just take rather than give, he has access to the staff only door, he gets them drinks before anybody else. But that’s about it. The only reason Andrew does anything with him is because he’s testing the waters of how far he can go - will Roland’s hand on his shoulder bring back horrible memories? Will he always think of bad things when lips bite into his bottom lip? Is he fixable?

He blows Roland quite a lot. Uses his hand when he can’t be bothered to get on his knees. Sometimes, he lets Roland grab his hair, but that’s it. Never more.

There’s never anything more exchanged than that. Roland is just a routine, something he does if he gets bored or curious or horny.

 

 

**Neil**

 

Neil’s initial appearance is not much. He is skinny and short, dull hair and dull eyes doing nothing to compliment his face. It would be easy to lose him in a crowd, just mistake another boring, short kid for this particular boring, short kid.

It is his eyes which give him away. They look around madly, searching for any possible exit and eyeing up any potential attackers, his motives quite evident without a clue about his background. He’s a runner. A rabbit.

Andrew takes great satisfaction in smacking him in the stomach with an Exy racquet. Neil goes _thud_ on the floor, coughing and gasping for air.

Neil, for all his efforts to blend in, really doesn’t. He screams danger - a threat.

And when Neil notices that it wasn’t Aaron who picked him up from the airport, instead an unmedicated Andrew … well. A slight irritation digs its way underneath Andrew’s skin and that is it. Neil Josten catches his interest and Neil Josten keeps his interest.

Neil is somewhat attractive, even hiding behind hair dye and eye contacts. Andrew takes a second to look at Neil’s arms, Neil’s thighs, Neil’s jawline and decides that it means nothing. His attraction is a tame spark deep in his stomach, something which he can ignore. 

When Neil dares _ask_ him for something, Andrew gives it to him. If it were anybody else, the answer would be firmly _no_ . But Neil _isn’t_ anybody else, which is the infuriating part. Why can’t he be nothing?

Andrew doesn’t like that. He doesn’t like the twisting, tangling feelings which get caught up inside of him, weaving together in an intricate knot which he isn’t sure he will ever be able to untangle.

 _But it’s fine,_ he reassures himself. _I_ _t’s just the meds._

Neil’s appearance throws him off balance, and he hasn’t got the presence of mind to ignore that.

Whilst he gets Roland off, his imagination begins to run far ahead. What if this was Neil? What would it be like? Would Neil respect his boundaries? Would Neil make the same choked off noises, the same groans? Or maybe he would be louder.

After Roland leaves, Andrew gets himself off thinking of Neil - nobody else. Neil invades his mind. Andrew thinks of Neil’s long fingers and the curve of his ass and his sharp jaw, all gloriously intoxicating, all perfect. Andrew spills into his hand with a low, strangled groan. 

And when Neil returns from Evermore with icy eyes and auburn hair, Andrew’s chest tightens and his mind spins. 

Andrew is sober now. He is also unpleasantly surprised to find out that Neil Josten hadn’t just been an annoying side effect of the drugs. He is real and he is here and he has a number on his cheek, much like Kevin does. Not to mention big, blooming bruises, splashes of purple all on his skin, cuts which haven’t healed yet from Riko’s hands and blades. The brown-haired, brown-eyed rabbit has disappeared. 

And when he tells Neil he hates him, Andrew means it. He _hates_ him with such fervour that it burns. He _hates_ how Neil looks at him, he _hates_ how Neil plays Exy like his life is hanging in the balance, and he _hates_ how much Neil has kept his interest.

“You hate me, remember?”

“Every inch of you.” Because he does. “Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t blow you.” _Because he would_.

That doesn’t mean anything. This is nothing. Neil is nothing.

When he kisses Neil, it is an explosion of _feeling_. But it is just physical attraction. There is a familiar weight of his arousal growing between his hips, so he pushes it down, pulls away from Neil. All he wants is to fuck Neil, but Neil doesn’t swing. There’s nothing that can be done.

Neil’s eyes are wide and bright, so pretty in the darkness, a beacon of blazing blue.

Andrew looks into those eyes as they stare sadly at him - “Thank you. You were amazing.”

Then there is more feeling - horrible, scorching anger and drowning sadness and bitter disappointment.

Neil comes back a broken man. The tattoo on his cheek is gone, replaced by ruined, burned skin. Andrew is sure his chest is about to catch fire from how much his heart hurts. Andrew is almost certain that Neil Josten is going to be the death of him.

It isn’t just physical.

Not anymore.

‘Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t blow you’ mocks him as he kneels in the shower, kissing Neil’s hipbone gently, taking him into his mouth. Months of imagining Neil in Roland’s position suddenly isn’t something to wonder - he knows exactly the size, shape and taste of Neil, and he’s never going to forget it. Neil gasps out Andrew’s name, grabs his hair and shudders his release onto Andrew’s skilled tongue.

Over the months, no matter how much Andrew reminds himself that Neil is nothing, this is nothing …

Neil is always there.

And so are Andrew’s feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> I find writing Andrew very hard. Like. How do I do it right
> 
> But he's my gay child and I needed to contribute to this fandom


End file.
